Tiempo de Navidad
by yami kamiya
Summary: esta es la traduccion de un fic en ingles... es solo un Tyka en la temporada de navidad...disfrutenlo!


Esta historia esta originalmente en ingles, asi que yo la intente traducir... es un Tyka

"dialogo"

_pensamientos_

Tiempo de Navidad

"Takao! ¿Podrías por favor calmarte y venir a la cama?" una voz exasperada llamaba a través de la habitación con poca luz, a un joven, saltando alrededor infantilmente. De cabello azul oscuro, suelto hasta la cintura mientras se daba media vuelta viendo a su amor que se sentaba en la cama grande, el otro chico era de cabello bicolor, gris de adelante y negro de atrás con ojos carmesí, se sentaba mirando a su pareja de cuatro años.

"Pero mañana es Navidad! Estoy demasiado emocionado para dormir, Kai!" Takao soltó una risita y se recuperó en el acto. Estaba vestido con una linda pijama azul con el emblema del dragón en el bolsillo del pecho, un regalo de cumpleaños de Kai. Takao había conseguido para Kai uno similar para su cumpleaños, pero el de el era de color rojo con el emblema de Phoenix en el bolsillo, y era lo que Kai estaba usando en ese momento.

Con una sonrisa afectuosa, Kai se trasladó de nuevo a el lado de Takao en la cama y dio unas palmaditas en el colchón. "Si no te vas a dormir, Papá Noel no vendrá."

Takao finalmente dejó de rebotar y le sacó la lengua a Kai. "Está bien, voy a ir a dormir. ¿Cómo es que no te emociona?" le preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Kai amaba cuando Takao hacia eso, la hacía parecer tan lindo e inocente.

"Porque soy una persona amargada, ahora ven aquí", bromeó, palmeando la cama una vez más antes de cambiar su posición para acostarse sobre su estómago. Takao observó Kai y una sonrisa se creo sobre sus labios. Dejo caer los brazos, Takao corrió hacia la cama y saltó encima de Kai, dando inicio duelo. Viendo como Kai trató de aventarlo lejos, Takao se quito de su espalda y se dejó caer a su lado, sonriendo al chico molesto cuando se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Porque eres realmente una persona amarga", se rió Takao, rápidamente sentándose y picoteando a Kai en la nariz. "Relájate".

"Realmente eres una niño grande, ¿lo sabías?" Kai trató de parecer serio, pero sonrió inevitablemente.

"Por supuesto que lo sé! Y también sé que me quieres por eso, malhumorado". Kai asomó la cara mientras la miraba

"Tu sabes, que hay un poema que viene a la mente en este instante", dijo Kai, sonando pensativo mientras se acostaba de nuevo y mirando al techo.

"tu sabes de eso?" Takao pregunto mientras se acurrucaba en el lado de Kai, moviendo la cuerda para apagar la lámpara de la mesita.

"Era la noche antes de Navidad, cuando en toda la casa, una criatura se revolvía, era como un ratón, bricoteaba de aquí para alla, como los animalitos que son", habló Kai con un tono suave, envolviendo en un abrazo a Takao mientras hablaba.

"¿Quién sabía que eras poeta?" Takao soltó una risita. "Pero, eso fue dulce".

"Yo estaba tratando de hacer algo para conseguir que te callaras".

"Kai!"

Kai se burló y le besó la parte superior de la cabeza a Takao. "Se como el maldito ratón y no hagas ruido."

"Está bien, está bien. Te juro que no voy a conseguir pegar ojo". Takao puso los ojos una vez antes empezar a cerrarlos y suspirando profundamente para calmar su mente todavía emocionada, cerro los ojos. "Dulces sueños, Kai".

"Buenas noches, Takao."

La mañana estaba todavía en la oscuridad cuando Kai sintió que algo, o alguien, pinchaba su cara insistentemente una y otra y otra vez. Gimiendo, abrió sus ojos carmesí medio nublados y se dio la vuelta sobre su espalda. "¿Que?"

"Feliz Navidad!" Takao exclamó, sonriendo alegremente al ver que Kai estaba finalmente despierto. "Es hora de levantarse!"

"¿Qué hora es?" Kai-murmuró, volviendo la cabeza a un lado de Takao para mirar a los dígitos rojos brillantes en el reloj. Él gimió con incredulidad. "son sólo las siete Takao!" ¡Que estaba haciendo Takao tan temprano? ¿Se había acordado de algo? Medio dormido Kai trataba de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. El primer saludo de Takao todavía no había sido registrado.

"¿Y? ¡Es Navidad! Entre mas pronto nos levantemos, más pronto podremos abrir los regalos!"

_'Navidad? Regalos? Oh, espera. "_ Kai finalmente se despertó lo suficiente como para pensar con claridad. Bostezó y se estiró profundamente, relajándose en el acto. "Todavía es de noche. ¿Por qué no te acuestas y te vuelves a dormir una hora más?" Al ver caer la cara de Takao, Kai suspiró y se sentó. "Está bien, está bien, ya me levanto."

"Yey!" Takao saltó de la cama y cogió su bata, tirando de él a toda prisa sobre el pijama. Mientras Takao buscó sus pantuflas, Kai lentamente se deslizó de la cama y se encogió de hombros sobre lo de la bata y puso sus pies en sus propias zapatillas. Mirando por encima de Takao, Kai preguntó: "¿Dónde está mi beso de la mañana?" puso una expresión de dolor para Takao.

"¿Eh? Ah, sí." Takao estaba fuera de sí por causa de la emoción y fue todo un desastre, por lo que el beso fue corto, un toque rápido en los labios antes de que se retirara con una sonrisa. "Ahora vamos a ir!"

"¿Eso es un beso?" Kai estaba sonriendo por dentro. _"Esto es por despertarme tan temprano",_ pensó y se rió mentalmente.

"¡Sí! Ahora podemos ir?" Takao hizo un mohín con impaciencia. No podía creer que Kai le estaba deteniendo así.

"Quiero un buen beso de Navidad, Takao," ordenó Kai, sonriendo abiertamente. "No una triste excusa".

"Pero ... los regalos!"

Kai señaló a los labios y dijo simplemente: "beso".

"Oh, que molesto eres!" Takao exclamó con una risa pequeña y saltó hacia Kai, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico más alto, y le dio el beso que Kai estaba buscando. Cuando el se retiró, un poco sin aliento, le preguntó: "¿Mejor?"

"Mucho", respondió Kai con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Feliz Navidad".

"¿Ahora?" Kai se rió y asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Takao fuera ya que el chico aplaudió y corrió hacia la puerta y por el pasillo, arrastrando a Kai todo el camino.

"Oh wow!" Takao respiraba, recogiendo el colgante de plata que había recibido de Kai hasta la luz que brillaba. Fue en la forma del bitbeast de Takao, Dragoon, y el detalle que perfecto, justo abajo del dragon, hacia abajo, había otra imagen del poderoso espíritu. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Es un secreto", dijo Kai desde su posición en la silla, con un medio abierto regalo en su regazo. Takao estaba sentado en el suelo junto al árbol, rodeado de tiras de papel de regalo de Navidad. Pequeños trozos de la envoltura se quedaron atrapados en el pelo largo Takao, pero él no se dio cuenta ni le importo. Kai sonrió mientras su compañero se arrastró hacia él de rodillas y le entregó el colgante. Kai tomó el pedazo de joyería y cuando Takao se dio la vuelta, abrió la captura, colgó la cadena alrededor del cuello de Takao y volvió a cerrarla.

Girando alrededor, Takao le dio un beso en los labios de Kai y sonrió. "Gracias Kai ¡Es realmente genial."

Cuando Takao se sentó en el suelo y admiraba su nueva cadena, Kai estaba terminado de abrir su regalo. Dentro habia un cuadro de color oro con una pequeña cinta roja pegada a la tapa. Levantando una ceja, Kai retiro cuidadosamente la tapa y miró dentro. Takao estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, esperando que a Kai le gustara lo que le había conseguido.

"Takao ..." Kai fue callado mientras recogía el lanzador de Beyblade de la caja con las dos manos, sujetándolo cuidadosamente descansadolo sobre sus dos palmas mientras Takao miró con expectación.

_'Por favor que le guste! Por favor le guste! Por favor guste!_ Takao repetia una y otra vez en su mente.

Era el antiguo lanzador de Kai, su favorito, lo rompió hace unos meses y Kai no había tenido tiempo para remplazarlo desde entonces. Había estado demasiado ocupado con BIOVOLT, que se había convertido en un negocio internacional floreciente. Debido a esto, Kai no había tenido un partido de Beyblade en ese momento y estaba profundamente necesitado de la emoción de la batalla. Takao había visto su mirada anhelante en una de sus muchas visitas a la oficina de Kai, como el blader joven practicaba en el parque BIOVOLT, podía verlo desde la ventana de Kai.

Kai pasó los dedos por el metal rojo y azul de su nuevo lanzador, mirando su nombre grabado con letras de oro en el lateral. Girando el lanzador en su mano experta, agarró la manija de goma atado y sonrió. "Takao es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado. Gracias." Takao podía escuchar la emoción en la voz de Kai y sintió que su corazón se alteraba. Kai estaba muy, muy feliz con su presente, y eso hizo a Takao muy feliz también.

"Me alegro de que te guste!" Takao se levantó del suelo y se sentó al lado de Kai, abrazándolo por la cintura. El mayor seguía inspeccionando su nuevo lanzador con una sonrisa sincera. Takao dejó que su amante examinara su nuevo juguete por un tiempo más largo antes de pinchar en el costado y mirar a los ojos de Kai con nostalgia. Kai captó el mensaje y rápidamente capturó los labios de Takao con los suyos y lo atrajo hacia sí. La pareja se quedó enredada en los brazos del otro hasta que sus cuerpos les dijeron que la respiración se acababa e hizo que se separaran, apoyando la frente contra el otro, sonriendo amorosamente.

Kai pasó los dedos por el pelo de Takao al tiempo que le dijo: "Te amo."

Radiante, Takao regresó con confianza, "Te amo demasiado", antes de sonreír, retrocediendo y apuntando con el dedo a Kai. "Ahora que si puedes luchar de nuevo, te desafío a un partido!"

La expresión de Kai cambió a una de comportamiento tranquilo con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. "Está bien, Kinomiya."

"Así es Takao, perdiste en buena pelea". Kai puso los ojos su novio quejándose. La pareja actualmente paseaba por la ciudad para matar el tiempo antes de ir a casa de abuelo de Takao para la cena de Navidad. Ambos estaban vestidos con abrigos ya que el aire frío era intenso, dejando ver sus respiraciones como pequeñas volutas de niebla que fluían suavemente por el aire antes de desvanecerse segundos más tarde. Kai dejó escapar un largo suspiro y vio cómo su respiración se arremolinaba ante él. Takao continuó quejándose acerca de su derrota ante Kai.

"Bueno, si no hubieras empezó a coquetear conmigo", se quejó Takao, caminando justo detrás de Kai con las manos en los bolsillos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Takao había perdido un partido y no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

_'Takao, no estaba coqueteando. Yo no puedo hacer nada si tu no puedes mantener tus ojos fuera de mí ",_ pensó Kai con cierto orgullo, y realmente quería decir eso, pero sabía que eso solo haría que Takao se quejara más, y él no quería que su Takao este molesto, ni nunca, y menos aún en Navidad. Dando un paso atrás y él estuvo al lado de Takao, él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le sonrió. Takao apartó la mirada de Kai, pero el más alto podía ver su labio inferior se adentraba en un puchero. Otro de los hábitos infantiles de Takao que Kai adoraba.

"¿Sabes que te ves lindo cuando haces un puchero?" -murmuró al oído de Takao, sonriendo al sentir en su amor estremecimiento por su aliento en la oreja.

Mirando hacia arriba a través de sus pestañas, Takao preguntó con una sonrisa, "¿En serio?" Kai asintió con la cabeza y le besó en la cabeza. Takao se rió entre dientes y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Kai correctamente.

"Bueno, en ese caso, supongo que te perdono, con una condición", añadió, levantando una mano con el dedo índice apuntando hacia arriba.

"Hay un truco?" Kai se quedó perplejo. Con un movimiento de cabeza, Takao le susurró algo al oído de Kai y se retiró con una sonrisa, riendo Kai. "Oh Takao. Está bien, voy a estar de acuerdo con tu condición."

"Entonces te perdono!"

Después de animar a su novia de nuevo, los dos chicos continuaron con su paseo por las calles, el brazo de Takao felizmente se coloco en la cintura de Kai. Había un ambiente encantador y festivo en el aire y se notaba en las caras de todos. No hubo una sola persona que pasara frente la pareja y que no les sonrieran o les desearan una Feliz Navidad, y el saludo fue devuelto felizmente. Las calles no estaban tan ocupadas como estaban normalmente, la visita de Santa Claus la noche anterior, manteniendo a muchas personas en el interior, y los demás alentadores al frío para permanecer en casa.

"¿No es éste un sentimiento tan grande?" Takao murmuró mientras veían a los niños que jugaban con sus nuevos juguetes en el parque, juguetes como sus nuevas bicicletas, patines y otras cosas. "Me encanta esta época del año".

Kai asentía en acuerdo, sonriendo cuando vieron como dos niñosi comenzaron a jugar Beyblade, unos contra otros. Se quedaron en el parque por un tiempo más largo antes de que Takao se acordara de la época y se dirigieran de nuevo a la casa vieja de Takao, el dojo.

A su llegada, el abuelo de Takao había puesto los brazos alrededor de los dos muchachos en señal de saludo, y Kai no pudo evitar reírse de vergüenza, y Takao de su abuelo por cómo estaba vestido. El anciano estaba ¡siendo totalmente joven! con su traje de Santa, con relleno para darle al hombre el tamaño correcto. Durante la primera hora de su estancia, Takao había rogado a su abuelo para cambiar de atuendo, con un total de veintidós veces, Kai los llevaba contados, pero el anciano no quiso saber nada de ello. Así que, finalmente admitió la derrota ante la visión de la cena, Takao cayó en su lado sin preocupaciones y se saciaron, hasta que no podo comer un bocado más. El apetito de Takao por la comida siempre habia sido una fuente de asombro para Kai. ¿Cómo podía comer tanto, pero siempre mantener una figura esbelta? Tenía que ser injusto.

El resto del día de Navidad transcurrió como siempre con los Kinomiya, donde se contaron historias, chistes, la risa sacudió su alma y todas tenían la alegría. Kai había pasado la Navidad del año pasado con Takao y su familia también, que consiste en su abuelo, su padre, que siempre llega para la temporada festiva, y el hermano mayor de Takao, Hitoshi, y Kai no deseaba estar de ninguna otra manera.

En un principio, se había producido cierta inquietud entre Kai y el padre de Takao, porque el hombre mayor no había conocido al hombre de cabellos doble por Beyblading tanto como Hitoshi y 'abuelo' lo hacían. Tenía que conocer a Kai fuera del plato, y cuando se enteró de que el chico estaba cortejando a su hijo,y que había abandonado una vez que sus amigos, no podía dejar de ser precavido. Tomó algún tiempo, pero Kai logró ganar su confianza de forma repetida al retratar su amor por Takao.

Cuando Kai había recibido la invitación a unirse a ellos para la cena de Navidad del año pasado, estaba encantado de ver que fue aceptado por el padre de Takao. Kai aún recordaba las palabras de Takao que había calentado el corazón en el acto: "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kai".

Esas palabras habían significado más para Kai que cualquier victoria, y aún lo son. Había pasado su vida tratando de lograr algo para que se sintieran orgulloso de él. Él se esforzó por la perfección, por muchas razones, pero tener a alguien que se siente orgulloso de él era la principal. Kai recordó que era una de las primeras veces en mucho tiempo que tenía ganas de llorar de alegría.

Como Kai recordaba, veía con ojos amorosos a Takao cuando peleó con su hermano después de algo muy importante. "Es en momentos como estos que yo apuesto a que te alegras de se mi yerno ," dijo una voz detrás de Kai y se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro.

"Estoy seguro de que sí", respondió Kai, sonriendo al padre de Takao, el cual se echó a reír y se sentó en el sofá junto a él.

"De hecho, mi padre es el que más se alegra por ello." Kai rió disimuladamente. "Kai, tengo una pregunta para ti".

Kai apartó los ojos de Takao, después de haber vagado hacia el, y los entrenó en el hombre a su lado. "Sí, señor?" -le preguntó amablemente.

"Es sobre tu y Takao", comenzó, y Kai se mordió el labio, con la esperanza de que el padre de su novio no halla cambiado de opinión en contra o a favor de Kai. Él permaneció en silencio y dejo que continuara, dolores de terror surcaban en su mente. "Yo sólo quiero saber, ¿cuánto ama a mi hijo?"

"Con toda mi alma y mas que a mi vida", dijo Kai sin dudarlo, escuchando las risas de su cuñado y el abuelo. "Lo necesito conmigo".

El hombre a su lado asintió, y luego coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Kai y sonrió. "Y confío en que llevaras la felicidad a mi hijo. Confío en el, no me ha defraudado."

Sonriendo con gratitud, Kai asintió en agradecimiento. "No voy a dejar Takao se venga hacia abajo."

"Wow! Hoy fue genial!" Takao exclamó mientras caía de nuevo en su cama con un suspiro, con los brazos extendidos a los lados. Los dos chicos acababan de llegar de vuelta a su apartamento después de un día largo y activo. Kai sonrió mientras miraba al reloj.

23:45

Casi medianoche. Ahora era un buen momento como cualquier cosa.

"Me encanta la Navidad!" Takao se sentó en la cama y se echó a reír. "¿No te ... Kai?" la alegría Takao decayó cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la expresión sombría de su novio." Es ... algo malo?" el preguntó, levantándose de la cama y camino lentamente hacia Kai. "Kai?" El día había sido tan bueno! Kai nunca había parecido más feliz. ¿Pero por qué él estaba repentinamente tan serio? "hablame".

"Takao, tengo que preguntarte algo." El tono de Kai era serio, fuera de cualquier emoción. Kai siempre usaba ese tono cuando estaba escondiendo sus emociones, Takao había aprendido eso a lo largo de los años. La preocupación comenzó a subir dentro de la mente de Takao haciendo que ella tartamudeara, "¿Q-qué es?"

Los ojos Takao se abrieron a un tamaño no-proporcional y su mandíbula se aflojó cuando Kai se dejó caer sobre una rodilla delante de el, levantando su cabeza para que Takao le viera sonreír. _"¡Oh Dios!_

"Takao, desde que te conocí hace tantos años, has sido más que una inspiración para mí."

_'Oh, Dios mío!'_

"tu has sido siempre fuerte, siempre has sido confiado, y siempre estás ahí."

_"Oh. Mi. Dios!_

"Desde que tú y yo hemos estado un juntos, he estado en un conjunto. Tu abriste mi corazón, que había pasado tanto tiempo cerrado." Las lágrimas surcaron en los ojos de Takao. "Tú eras la luz que seguí cuando estaba atrapado en la oscuridad, la fuente de mi alegría, mi felicidad."

"Kai ..."

"Takao, por favor, concédeme esto. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, mi amor. Nunca me apartare. Nunca te dejaré, del mismo modo que nunca me has dejado. Takao", hizo una pausa Kai, sonriendo a su amante y enseño una pequeña caja y la abrió, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Mirando el anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de zafiro, Takao ya no podía contener sus lágrimas y corrió libremente por sus mejillas. "Oh Kai ... Nada me haría más feliz! "Takao gritó, cayendo de rodillas y Kai lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, sollozando de alegría pura.

Kai nunca se había sentido tan extasiado como lo hizo cuando él deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Takao. El resto de la noche se la pasaros demostrando uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban, y cuando se acostaron a dormir en los brazos del otro, susurros dulces se intercambiaron, Takao conseguido el susurro último, envolviendo y recordando esa memorable noche.

"Feliz Navidad, mi amor".

The End


End file.
